


Death

by candiedillusions



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, Gen, ryomina if you squint, young minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedillusions/pseuds/candiedillusions
Summary: Minato was six when he met him for the first time.He didn’t have a name. He barely had a form; he was large, clunky, with a sort-of primeval-looking head, like a giant mechanical beast. His silvery face had jagged teeth, and it tilted in confusion when Minato spoke and asked him what he was. He shrunk back from the little blue-haired boy’s outstretched hands; wary of the touch. But Minato did not back down.“Who are you?” the boy persisted, taking a step closer to the towering figure.
Relationships: Arisato Minato & Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji & Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 60





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a gorgeous piece of art that unfortunately the artist has deleted [it saddens me so :( ], but I decided to dump this here anyway.

Minato was six when he met him for the first time.

He didn’t have a name. He barely had a form; he was large, clunky, with a sort-of primeval-looking head, like a giant mechanical beast. His silvery face had jagged teeth, and it tilted in confusion when Minato spoke and asked him what he was. He shrunk back from the little blue-haired boy’s outstretched hands; wary of the touch. But Minato did not back down.

“Who are you?” the boy persisted, taking a step closer to the towering figure.

The shapeless shadow beneath the silver face paused and shifted.

“I’m Minato,” the boy offered, raising a pale hand up, his neck craned back to take in the full height of this creature.

Thick, black tendrils eased out from the shadows that formed the body of the silver-faced creature, tentatively wrapping themselves around Minato, before lifting his slight frame off the ground.

They were face to face now. Minato stared into what he thought were eye sockets, but was only met with inky blackness. He tilted his head left. The creature mimicked his actions. Minato tilted his head right, and the creature followed suit. Minato giggled, amused by this game.

He wanted to keep playing, but Minato felt bone-tired, like he had been out playing all day. He stifled a yawn. The tendrils started to lower Minato to the ground.

“Can I play with you again?” Minato asked, not wanting to go, “I’ve never had a friend.”

The tendrils paused mid-air, and the silvery face seemed to contemplate him for a beat. Then, wisps of dark shadow reached out, cocooning Minato’s body in a warm embrace.

The last thing Minato remembered was looking up at the starry night sky, and wondering why his heart felt so warm in the dead of winter.

-

When Minato woke up, they told him that his parents had died.

Minato accepted it without shedding a tear, and answered the adults with a simple “I understand”, but what did six-year-olds know about death, really?

When he got out of the hospital, the home he was placed in smelled funny, and he had to room with three other boys. They were older, and older boys didn’t play with dumb kids, and they only ever spoke to him to order him around or sneer.

Minato kept to himself and spoke to no one.

On the first night, as the boys slept, he lay awake in the dark, wishing for his dad, his mom, or for anyone at all. He shut his eyes tight and wished for what seemed like hours.

But as the night drew on and what little hope he had slipped away, it was the shadowy tendrils that came, nestling in between his blankets and his scratchy sheets, keeping Minato warm. For the first time, Minato knew that what he saw wasn’t just a dream.

 _You’ll never be alone_ , a voice whispered, and Minato believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a year (or more?) back, but decided to put this up here anyway. I had a couple of scenarios planned, but lost steam, and maybe I'll come back to it one day but for now have this short drabble :)


End file.
